


Capsicles

by slashersivi



Series: Somewhat Silly Sivi-art [1]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Capsicle, Innuendo, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My series of Capsicle innuendo pics. Ongoing, may earn an adult rating later :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Located on tumblr [here](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/30962217755/capsicle1).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Located on tumblr [here](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/30976948717/capsicle2).


End file.
